Don't Mess With The Hermes Kids
by softnerd
Summary: The Ares cabin and Hermes cabins declare war on each other. Ares and Hermes declare war on each other because of it. Apollo is called a "barbie boy".


You don't screw the Hermes Kids- **_They _**screw** _you!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Connor Stoll laughed at his brother, Travis, who'd just been turned into a dolphin by Mr. D, and changed back by him after Hermes sent a ticked off Iris Message to the wine god.

They re entered their cabin, smacking the caduceus high above the door way as they did so, only to be greeted by the sobbing of their youngest half-sibling out of their five, little Theo Alec. Only four years old, fluffy blonde hair to his shoulders and bright green eyes, all and all, he looked more like Apollo than Hermes. But he was still their baby brother.

Travis and Connor went over and sat next to him where he was in the corner, Travis ruffling his mop of hair.

"What's the matter, squirt?" Travis asked, smiling sympathetically. Connor patted the little boy's back, and guessed,  
"You miss your mom, or something?" Theo shook his head back and forth,

"N-n-no...F-Franklin b-bit m-me! A-And s-said...Daddy didn't love me!" He yelled out the last part.

Franklin Davis. Bratty, nut-case, apprentice of Clarisse son of Ares. His youngest- only six. But Theo was small, and sensitive, and Franklin was a brat. Travis clenched his jaw, Connor balled his fists. It wasn't long ago that they'd gone through the same thing- exact same thing in fact. Back when they were seven, some dumb-ass Ares kid named Jake said the same thing to Connor. Travis tried to hit him, but he was bigger, so he needed a stick to reach his face. Then the Ares kid hit him with his fist, no stick required, and Travis's nose started bleeding. What did they do? Then, they'd told their oldest half-brothers, Max & Josh. And what did Max & Josh do you may ask?

They kicked the Ares's cabin's asses. That's what they did.

So, Travis thought, smiling, why break tradition? He looked to Connor who, as usual, was thinking the exact same thing. So they gathered their siblings. If Max and Josh were bad ass, wait until the Ares kids saw their sister when she finds out baby bro gets his butt whooped. They'd be better off with Hades.

* * *

Travis and Connor were right, Lila was _way _worse than Hades.  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT LITTLE BRAT SAID THAT!" Chris tried to calm her down, putting a hand on her shoulder, she shook it off. And turned to Travis and Connor, and their brother, Charlie, dragging them off by their shirt collars, Chris following behind them, piggy-backing Theo.  
"Where are going?" Charlie gasped, getting nervous as his sister's face colored red with fury.

"Going to kick those punks' asses, that's where we're going! You mess with the Hermes Cabin- you get your ass kicked! THIS MEANS WAR!" Travis and Connor grinned, and yelled their cheers of approval, and behind them Theo clapped. Chris sighed, This was_ not _going to end well.

* * *

"THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS CONTROL YOUR BRATS!" Hermes screamed, banging his caduceus on the marble floor. George and Martha hissed.

"MY BRATS? WHAT ABOUT YOURS- THAT LITTLE PANSY BOY OF YOURS DESERVED IT!" Ares yelled back, the fire in his eyes growing dangerously.

"WHAT! HE'S FOUR, FOR GAIA'S SAKE! HE-" Hermes' parental, protective ranting was cut off when Ares laughed bitterly,  
"Ha! You'd know, I'd be shocked if the brat was really yours! Looks more like barbie-boy over there than anybody!" Apollo jumped up,  
"Hey! Barbie-boy, really, white trash- with your chopper and man-whore streak?" Apollo barked back, crossing his arms, Zeus moaned and messaged his temples.

"What? He is mine, ass!" Hermes yelled, twisting his caduceus so it turned into a sword, Ares pulled out one of his own.

"Prove it, shit head!" Ares bellowed, Hermes' face colored with anger, and proclaimed,  
"THAT'S IT! THIS MEANS WAR!"

* * *

i figured a lot of the cabin's would be protective of their lil' bros and sista's ya no? so...read and review or ill start going on and on about how hot taylor lautner is! :D Or worse..JUSTIN BIEBER! O_O


End file.
